Tainted Black
by NilaSagol
Summary: Gardevoir is rare for her kind. She is able to speak. After being degraded by her former trainer, she is traded to Red to be his pokemon. Gardevoir loves Red like a Pokemon is supposed to but then things change. Everything becomes love. PokemonxHuman
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- "Wanting Red."**

**Gardevoir's POV**

This all started, when I was being given to another trainer. His name was Red. I'll always remember that day, it was raining very hard and lightning scarred the sky causing all the trees to dance in distress.

My other trainer was giving me up, I wasn't very good to him at all. I stuggled with battling other pokemon and he had enough if trying anymore than he already did. I hated him so much...He gave all his other pokemon love and attention and I was the white duck of all the yellow ducks if I'm saying that right.

It wasn't right at all to me.

I walked by his side gentlly. We exchanged no conversation because there wasn't any to begin with in the first place. I was a special Gardevoir, I could talk like the trainers but I refused to expose my gift sake of my trainer's arrogance and brutal nature. I shut myself up and just acted like a pokemon acted or how I was supposed to act I guess.

I hated how he was set, he had the look of being relieved from having me. I wanted to spit in his face. I hate him and felt the burning in my stomach, it was hate. He didn't know anything about pokemon and thought I was so useless when I was so loyal, it was in the Gardevoir blood. We had to be to our trainers, they came first even if we had to take our own lives to make sure our trainer stays alive.

That's when I saw him.

Red walked closer to us as he looked at my trainer who was smoking a cigarette and cursing how disobident and troubled I was. I looked down embarassed and Red could clearly see my trainer was wrong. He could see the hurt.

"How much do you want for her? I'll give you 100 for her."

Red shook his head. He didn't speak but had the look that he should get more than that price.

"I'm not rasing the freaking price, you money hungry bastard!" My trainer cursed. "She isn't all that good and she isn't worth more even if you say it!"

Red glared and it was very scary. My trainer immediately gave up and paid almost over one thousand for me. Red was like that, he could intimate anyone with few words, he didn't have to curse and scream to get his way.

"Don't give me her back either. Fucking lousy bitch."

I looked at Red, I was very embarassed. Red's eyes were red too almost giving him a dark edge but he wasn't like that. Red petted me and gave me some cookies, it was the warmest gesture I had recived in years. On the inside, I was so happy and joyful.

"Thank you..." I manged to get out in a whisper.

Red's eyes widened. "Y-You speak...?

I covered my mouth. "Yes, I do. I speak what you speak. English."

Red petted me some more, he could tell I was really something special and smiled. I already was liking him a lot. He was so nice and so handsome, my other trainer's meaness made him look the way he did and it wasn't always something to look at.

OOO

As months went by, my feelings began changing. I was feeling forbidden feelings as we talked about in our pokemon language. The forbidden relationship between a pokemon and their master, I felt like I was human. That I could love Red no matter what.

This was all not good and Red didn't know of my feelings or maybe he did.

At the time of this, I was been chased all over by Gallade's. It was a new Gallade every few days and I always looked at Red who didn't seem to mind if they came. There was even Ren, he was a Gallade and liked me a lot since he could talk and I could talk English. Ren was very intrested in me.

I felt very conflicted and opened up to him. "I c-can't tell you..." I began crying out of shame. "You won't like me anymore or think there is something wrong with me."

Ren rested his green arm on me. "No I won't. I don't judge, my precious Gardevoir."

I was so scared. "I-I'm in love with my master, Red..."

Ren stepped back. Shocked. "Oh my..." He stopped stiff. "This happened to me too, I never thought I'd meet someone like that again."

"I-It did?" I wiped my eyes and sniffled. "You had the same feelings?"

"Yes." Ren was telling the truth, he took awhile to get it out. "I mean, it is illegal in the Pokemon universe but few cross into the forbidden universe. Luckily, I didn't. It was just a phase."

"I don't think this is a phase. I really love Red." I stared at Red who was petting his Pikachu and reading a book about Pokemon. "He is very different than the other trainers."

Ren smiled. "If that's how you feel then I can't dislike you. You were already precious to begin with, Gardevoir." The other Gallades were moving at fast pace. "I must go, we are together and we are moving into the next region by nightfall. I'm afraid we won't meet again but maybe we will."

Ren grabbed my hand and kissed me on my forehead. He ran off with the other Gallades. I was going to miss Ren, he was so special for a Gallade like how I was special for a Gardevoir, we would've been perfect. Except, my love for Red was growing into the human way where I wanted everything to do with him. He hardly said anything, only when to give orders. Otherwise, he rewarded us and gave more emotional gestures to us.

I stared at Red, he took his eyes off his book and looked at me. I blushed and looked at him. Red told me to come closer to him.

I walked closer to him as I sat next to him. He gave me more cookies, the kind I liked. Sugar. He stared at my eyes as I became scared. I felt like he knew what I was feeling but I checked him, he didn't. Red thought it was regular affection, I could relax since my secret was safe.

His eyes reflected concern. "You alright?"

"Yes. I'm ok, Red." I replied shyly. "Are you ok?"

Red shook his head yes and looked at me a little closer. "You're very beautiful..."

I bit my lip. I know it was just him being nice but I wished it was the real way. I wish he did really mean it and told me that I was. Red remained quiet for the rest of the time and didn't leave his book. His pokemon played while I stayed with him, I didn't want to leave him at all. I really didn't.

I watched Red's eyes trace every sentence and every word. It was almost like the book was his life, he read with such focus and emotion. Expressing parts he liked then parts that dissopointed him. It was almost odd for him to do that but he did, I didn't care how odd Red was. I really wanted him.

Pikachu played happily in the meadow until he saw me having a worried look on my face and rushed over to see if I was ok. I felt awful for having these feelings and thought that the rest of the party would hate me for wanting to go in the forbidden with Red. It was so much to take.

Pikachu ran up. "Pika...Pika...Pi-Pikachu...Pika-Pi?"

I responded. "I'm not sure what's wrong with me."

Pikachu understood and asked if I'd like to have an apple or any of the food from the picnic and I shook my head. I was full already. I felt sick to my stomach too.

Pikachu seemed so worried but left me be to think about my thoughts. They were poison and I knew it. I began to wonder how this all started in the first place. Red was handsome, many girls asked him out or were interested by his side of mystery. He rarely did speak and it always left people wonder what he really was like. Only his pokemon knew that.

I watched Red look up from the book. I wonder what he was thinking about?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- "Mystery With Interest"**

Waking up today was a big mistake. I never should've.

Red was on the phone with his girlfriend, Jenny. She was a great girl but at the same time I dispised her. Jenny was taking away my love, Red was clearly going to know it sooner or later because I would act out. I didn't mean to act out but I became green, I think it's called jealousy. That's what the humans called it when the the the person they want is with someone else.

I looked at Red in disbelief and hardly touched my cookies. Red knew something was wrong with me since I didn't talk to him much anymore and I felt horrible. I pushed the plate away.

"I'm full, Red." I looked at him sadly. "I'm not hungry."

Red was concerned as his red eyes hypnotized me. "You haven't...eaten in days. Something is wrong."

"No." I looked away. "It's ok, Red. Don't worry about me. I'm doing ok."

Red didn't believe it since I could sense his emotions as still worried and wondering if Jenny had something to do with it. He got up and gave cookies to all his pokemon. I could still feel him through his eyes, he wasn't going to leave this one alone and now he wanted to get to the bottom of it.

I felt myself blush and look away in shame, I never knew such complications exsisted.

Red appeared in front of my and put the cookie in my mouth. "You eat this...for me."

I couldn't refuse, he wanted me to eat so I began eating. He made sure I ate all of them as he watched me. His black gloves appeared with more but I refused as he began petting me. Now his emotions were more at ease but still wondering if Jenny has cause my sadness. I felt I had to keep that secret because it would hurt Red if I told the truth about how I really felt. I didn't want him mad at me.

Red looked at me like he wanted an answer. "Gardevoir..." He paused for awhile. "Are you sad because...I have a girlfriend?"

"No." I replied. "It's not her, Red." I knew I was lying to myself. "I'm ok, don't worry about me."

Red still wasn't convienced, I could feel him wanting to hit me up for more questions. "Are you...sure?"

"Yes." I felt myself get hot. "I said yes already to everything! Stop worrying about me, ok?"

Red backed away. He realized he went too far and left me alone. That's what he did when his Pokemon got mad, he left them to calm down. I felt so horrible for blowing up but I didn't like that he was asking me so many questions and it was about Jenny. I searched his emotions again, this time I found guilt.

I covered my mouth. Guilt? Why is he feeling that? "Red..." I barely made out his name.

Red continued packing his backpack with guilt on his mind. It was partly because he wasn't sure about the relationship in the first place. Jenny was the opposite of Red, very hardcore opposite. Jenny was faster than Red which made things somewhat difficult on the couple and they only had been dating for two months. Red was ready for a break-up soon.

I was just so scared. My feelings were love but then it moved down, I began feeling that Red should be inside me. I had no idea what it was called but I only knew so little, I would ask Red now what it was. Red still felt guilty and just didn't know what to do, I twirled my green hair and went towards him.

He caught sight of me and sat with me. He felt bad about what happened but it didn't matter. I was going to ask a serious question that a Pokemon should probably not ask their trainer.

Red's handsomeness made me blush. He was waiting.

"Um...Red? When humans love each other, don't they do something that feels good to them?" I blushed feeling like it was wrong to ask. "Um...Um..."

"What, you mean sex?" Red nodded his head. "Yes, that's where I stick what I have inside a girl and make them feel special."

I blushed more deeply and then I began lying. "Well...that's happening to me...down there feels funny to me. Is this bad? Maybe I want a Gallade as a partner."

"I don't think you do." Red smiled, it was an odd smile. "It's ok to feel that way, I had no idea Pokemon could be horny. Well...I'm sure...never mind."

I also began confessing more. "Um...I touch there too sometimes and it feels good." I covered my mouth, I think I may have told him a little too much. "Oh! I didn't say that, that's wrong to say."

Red grinned. "How does it feel? Do you cum and stuff?"

I blushed more. If he was talking about the white stuff then yeah, mine does that. I checked Red's feelings. He has the same feelings as me now, it went down there just like it did mine. He was interested in me. I really wanted him to go inside me and at the same time I wanted him to love me like a human was shown. I really did want to have sex with him.

Red walked away to check on his pokemon. Now, he knew half of the secret and I don't think he cared if I was this way. He went along with me as if it was natural and he had the feelings to go with it. I knew I spiked his interest from the first day. Now, he was more interested than before.

I had caught his interest and now he was probably going to be looking at me more. I looked away as I caught his eyes staring at me, this time in a more attractive way. I blushed even more and it started my feelings for down there again, I now knew he was into me then.

At that time, he called Jenny and told them they were over and Jenny was glad. She said the same thing I thought, Red wasn't as fast as her and that it wasn't going to work out anyway.

There were no hard feelings at all.

I had no idea people could break away, it was more difficult for a Pokemon to do that. We were usually partners for life unless something happened. It was so different. Red didn't seem too upset, dating always came as a challange to him anyway. I thought humans were more emotional when a break up occured but I guess it depends on how much you love each other, I guess.

I walked toward Red. His red eyes shot me down, I couldn't look at him without feeling my heartbeat going so fast. "Hi, Red. Are you ok? I'm sorry I snapped earlier."

Red smiled. It meant I was forgiven and it wasn't a big deal anyway. Red never made a big deal of many things. Really he didn't. That's why I liked him, my last trainer blew up about everything and went to lengths of hitting us if we didn't get it right. It intimidated me and that's I performed so terribly.

Red tilted my chin up so he could look at me. I was blushing. "Do...you like me, Gardevoir? You're always like this around me. None of my Pokemon do what you do."

I panicked. He was on to me now. "Is that a bad thing, Red? I'll stop...I promise I will, I'm sorry I even acted this way but I can't help it. I like you."

Red's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say but said something anyway. "I see."

I still looked at Red. "Red, please don't be mad with me. I've never felt this way about someone. I wanted to like Ren but look what happened, he's not with me!"

Red still didn't know how to respond. "Well...I've never had this..." He paused and messed with his hat. "Um...We'll talk later..."

I knew this would happen. He needed time to think and I hoped he would reconsider. I knew this was very forbidden, even Red himself knows that this isn't something you could just do and it would be fine; very few trainers did this and it was frowned upon in Pokemon society. It's not like we could be married or anything, or have children. It didn't work that way at all, Red had to stay to his species as I did mine.

Red came back. Confused wasn't even the right way to put it, he became...curious. He was interested but didn't show that on the outside. He looked at me long and hard, he was thinking about what we were going to do. He didn't exactly want to return me or release me, he had grown attached in a very short time and liked how I was very smart. He didn't want me to leave him.

Red looked at me. "...The others are not to know of this..."

I nodded my head. "I won't tell, Red. The secret will be safe with me. I promise, I wouldn't want this coming out either. I would be shunned by all the Gardevoirs and Gallades around."

"Good girl." Red kissed my forehead.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the long update...This semester in college has a lot more work than the last so...for any of you who are not in college be ready...:)**

* * *

**Chapter 3- "Why Can't I Not Love Him"**

Red was training us to get ready to fight against the Elite Four. I was so nervous about fighting tougher oppnents since I was the lowest level in the party. Pikachu had no issue against tougher opponents than itself since Red had trained him so well, Pikachu was ready to deal damage and destroy anything in it's path.

I wasn't ready...There was no way I would be in time for these matches.

I looked at Red as we were traveling. "Red, I don't think I can do this. The Elite Four is hard especially towards the end."

Red said nothing but then after sometime said something. "We'll see..."

I got upset. "Is that all you can say? I know I will lose if I set foot in the match, I'm level 40! Those Pokemon are level 50 and above!"

Red knew I was the lowest level and I was harder to work with since my damn idiot past trainer didn't do the right conditioning or disciplining! I didn't want to fight the Elite Four, I would lose and I knew it...Something would go wrong in the fight and I would struggle to keep up.

Red sighed. "Gardevoir, I'm going to tell you something...It's not how strong you are all the time...It depends on how much you believe in yourself."

I still wasn't happy. "How is that supposed to help me? I'm scared and plus if heavy damage is dealt upon me then that's it!"

Red patted me on the head. "Try.."

I realized Red was right. I guess I would give it a shot but if it went wrong that wasn't my fault. I walked in front of Red as he followed behind me, I could feel him getting excited over something...By now you should realize that I am psychic, I can sense what he's feeling and what he's thinking about.

It almost scared me but I felt I needed to ask another question. "Red? Does sex feel good? I mean humans must like doing it, to them it's fun."

Red thought for sometime and the responded. "Well...It must be...I've never had it before, some of my friends have but not me."

I blushed. "Oh, you haven't? Neither have I, I'm an adult Gardevoir so I can have sex anytime. I'm the right age.

Red took out the map as he watched for landmarks coming up. I felt a surge of energy hit below my stomach. I suddenly felt horny or was it something else? No, it was the state of that emotion. I looked back at Red who could tell something wasn't right because I had stopped walking but I resumed.

Red looked at me. "Gardevoir...What's wrong you just stopped..."

I smiled. "It's nothing I thought I saw something interesting but it wasn't...It was just a dull rock."

Red continued to look at the map as he directed me to take left soon. The feeling came back and I looked a Red and blushed. I began to moan a little bit as we walked. Red heard it, I know he did because I stopped for a longer time and just couldn't move. It only made sense because he was right there.

Red knew what was going on. "You must be in the mood...Gardevoir."

I felt ashamed. "I'm sorry Red! I try not to be like this but it's hard, I like you and now this emotion is bugging me too! I don't know what it is!"

Red knew. "We can't stop what we feel. I know you feel like that."

I suddenly jumped on Red as we landed on the ground. We were face to face. I don't know what caused me to jump on him like that but it happened. We weren't going to have sex but I looked deeply into Red's eyes. He was so handsome and just different, and the great part was that he was young and energetic.

Red quickly got up. "Gardevoir, it maybe night and no one can see but we are nearing towns up ahead and it would be inappropriate."

I sighed. "I know that...I'm sorry Red...I just like you a lot and I know you feel the same about me. It's hard to ignore these emotions."

Red fixed his hat. "I know."

I loved how he said that. He could feel the tug of trying to remain civil and not be tempted by bad thoughts. Like me, he was in the same situation for either disaster or not better but I guess it could be better. Red had a slight blush, he was enjoying the moment and but his concience took over right away.

I felt ashamed. Really I did, this wasn't an average thing at all. I couldn't help it and I'm sure humans understood where I was coming from. I'm sure tons of those humans have had relationships there weren't supposed to have or did it out of love. I'm just sure, it happens to most of them.

I walked beside Red. "Oh Red, this is just..."

Red finished my sentence. "Hard. It won't be easy to hide this from anyone..."

We continued nearing a town, I don't know what it's called but we were close. Red and I decided to rest at an inn for the night and then we would restart my training tomorrow. I had to get the rest because I was facing his level 55 Gyrados he had gotten in a trade with another trainer.

I was doomed. As a Gardevoir, I specialize in offensive and defensive but not it in speed. The Gyrados would go first instead of me but the nasty thing I could was sycronize, meaning if my status changes then the curse of that is on that pokemon. Almost like they feel my pain.

OOO

It was almost morning. It was around five-thirty, the sun was beginning to come up, I was awoken by Red cuddling me. He was very close to me and began examining my breasts. For a an adult Gardevoir I developed much faster than the other Garedevoirs my age. I looked back at him, to see his red eyes just natural not showing any emotion but curiosity.

"Red...You said you weren't going to..." I mewled. "I thought..."

"Not yet but I just wanted to see...these." Red said this so gently and calm. I knew he meant no harm and I wanted attention from him this way. "What a beauty you are, such beauty that damn bastard failed to see."

I blushed crimson. "How long...until we do what feels good?"

Red stroked me. "Soon...I don't want to rush."

I knew Red didn't want to yet. As odd and twisted as this need was, it would take some getting used to but as a Gardevoir I almost looked like a real woman, like a lady. Red could see that and touched me like one but he was still touching a pokemon not a human. I didn't care, I thought I was "woman" enough for him.

I looked out the window to the nice scenary. "Red...am I what you call damned?"

Red had no idea how to answer me. "Gardevoir...You're just more aware than others. How are you.."

I went into his sentence. "I don't know, I just thought that's what I am for feeling the forbidden feelings for a human. It is wrong."

Red didn't argue. "Why does it feel right to me then?"

I kept starting at the one Red rose out of all the white. I wondered how that happened to that garden? Why was there only one red rose and the others not the same? I suddenly felt it. I was that red rose, the different one of the group but I was unique. That red rose still rose tall just like the others even though it was different.

I still didn't get how that garden didn't grow together.

Red kept examining and I felt good. "Red...Can you touch..."

Before i utter what I wanted Red's hand was around my sacred spot. I've never been touched there before, most of my Gardevoir friends often got excited about when their Gallade partners did it. Me, it was going to be with a human boy so it would be slightly different than average.

Red was very delicate and began tracing me. He said nothing as I looked back to see what his expression was. His eyes were still but looking at me, it was a curious but horny look I think. He continued but just being delicate to me.

"Red..I.." I began.

Red shook his head. I understood, he didn't want me to worry so much about what we were doing. That it wasn't a sin or an awful thing to want. Red began getting closer to the entrance and I was beginning to lose control of myself and it was just a slight move. I suddenly began to moan.

"Red...Please don't tease me, stick it inside." My red eyes trailed his in passion. "Please? I'm ready for it."

Red understood as he slowly inserted one finger. All of sudden I lost control of my will to control my screaming. I felt intense passion and let out a louder scream, he began playing with me and went inside me further.

I looked at his eyes. Red had lust and curiosity written all over them. I felt the intense pull from his eyes, he was very gentle even though he wanted to jump all over me. He kept his self-control and did things slowly.

Red crawled closer to me. "Gardevoir."

"Yes, honey..." I replied. I suddenly lost control. "Please, torture me more...Red I like how you touch me there."

Red continued using his finger and grabbed my breast. It felt so good and the attention was amazing. It was all for me and no one else but I sensed that Red was holding back on his sexuality. He had some fear of bringing it forward to me.

"Red." I replied to him like a soothing lullaby. "Don't be afraid to show yourself to me, no one is judging you. I'm in this with you."

Red continued pleasuring me and began teasing my breasts. He was so very gentle and respectful of me, Red's self-control was very admirable. He continued to have his fun when I began trying to look for his. I kept trying to reach it, Red saw my actions and continued trying to please me.

"Red. I want to touch yours." My innocent eyes looked up at his crimson eyes full of lust and curiousity. "I want you to feel good."

Red went for my neck. "You're so naughty and yet you're being a lady."

Red bit more harder and I began screaming. His touching was so gentle but it provoked me to want more from him. He was such a gentlemen when he was sexual, he didn't want to hurt me and I was truly his favorite. I was like his delicate doll and that's why he didn't want my trainer coming back for me.

He knew if that happened that his beautiful doll would broken.

I thought Red was going to mount me but he ended up kneeling between my legs. He continued savoring my neck but he was gentle about it, I was white the absense of no color so anything he did could easily be seen if he went too hard. His hands went to my breasts and then he absently stopped.

"Red? What are you doing?" I looked up at him. "You just stopped."

Red said no more. He was tired and I could see, he just was so tired. He went under his covers and just faced me. I faced him, it was step farther than we had went before but the real step was when he finally take my virginity. Yes, pokemon knew about that. Especially the Gardevoir's, ours was very sacred and mine would be more sacred since a human was obliged to take mine.

Red reached over to touch me. "You're so beautiful..."

I smiled. I never thought I was since my old trainer probably hit it out of me a long time ago to accept that I was not of true beauty. I would've shown him the gift but I stopped, I just couldn't. The man didn't deserve me and only Red did. I felt beautiful and it had been such a long time since I felt that I represented beauty.

I looked at Red. "Do you really think so, Red? I've always had that insecurity."

Red's eyes closed before he could answer and I guess it meant that he did mean it. Red didn't have to talk much for me to understand.

I lifted Red's arm and before I knew it, he pulled me tightly towards me. I still looked out at the garden. Just still looking at that red rose, wondering if it ever got lonely because it was the only one.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone, Sorry for the long update. I got out of college about a month ago and I've been busy but now that I'm out, I have more time to update!**

* * *

**Chapter 4- "Rouge"**

Red seemed rather distant. I could tell it was over his feelings to me, he wasn't sure how to go forward to have sex with me. He wanted to but he felt he was going to violate me. I wanted him to damn do it. I didn't care what anyone thought, I know seeing deep into his feelings that he wanted it more than anything.

He was just that tempting chocolate that I couldn't say no to, no matter how many times I told myself it was a temptation.

Red was still training for the Elite Four. I was at level 49, I didn't complain that I was behind anymore. I was sastified. Red looked at me a lot now, I know what he wanted but he was afraid to go further. I know it was odd that he liked one of his pokemon but I was humanlike and I was a woman and he can have his way with me, I wanted him to.

As we were walking, I looked at Red. "Red, are you scared? Scared of what will happen?"

Red didn't answer but then he did. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you. I don't want to be too rough."

I grabbed his arm. "You won't be, I can take it Red. I want you inside me and I want to scream only for you. I want you very deep inside my pussy, Red."

Red smirked. He wasn't used to me being so vulgar but I couldn't help it! Forget manners, it didn't matter anymore anyway because I knew he liked that and he couldn't hide because I am Psychic. If he tries to mask feelings then it isn't going to work at all, it will be a failure.

Red faced me. His red eyes piercing mine. It was such an intense look. "So, I can expect you to treat my dick well, my lady?"

I blushed, I knew he wanted to play. "Whatever you want, Red. I'm ready to please."

I suddenly felt a surge of energy from Red. Out of nowhere he seized me behind a tree, his red eyes almost glaring but in a softway. I stood in front of him as he set down his things and put his pokeballs in his bag. He stood against the tree and told me to come to him.

He unzipped his pants as he took out his hardened member. "Play." His red eyes and his black hair blew almost together causing him to look very attractive.

I got down on my knees as I stopped to admire, Red. He was very horny as he looked at me. I know he was waiting for me but I couldn't help but look at him in a excited way and stare at him for a couple minutes.

Red gently then roughly forced my mouth onto his member. I looked up at him. "Suck me..." I obeyed orders and began sucking Red. He enjoyed it, he was still kind of serious then I saw him change facial expressions to serious but horny. He loved it. I began sucking and then I looked at him, he closed his eyes.

I played with his dick. "You were dying to have me do this..." I said sexually. "Obviously, you couldn't wait anymore, could you?"

I sucked Red again as he grabbed me roughly and had me go into what I think was called a deepthroat on him. He had me do that for awhile, then he cumed. I didn't care that he did it so soon, being as horny and inexperienced as he is at the moment wasn't even a problem. This was his first time getting this, I could care less if he came too early. I was enjoying every minute and every second of playing with my sexy trainer.

I began stroking Red and making him feel good. He moaned and told me to go faster and touch him. Red wasn't taking advantage of me, we both had the same feelings and I was fine with doing things this far. Forbidden had nothing to do with it, we agreed on it.

Red got up and looked at me with a devlish grin. "Gardevoir...Expose it to me..."

I smiled. It was time for Red to fuck me, I guess he was ready now. Red went before I acted, he lifted me up and braced me against the tree. He traced my pussy then stuck his finger in and took it out and licked it sexually. He looked at me and then stuck his fingers inside and played with my insides. I loved how he was giving me attention always so much attention.

Then he braced himself and slowly went inside of me, he was inside of me now. Red held it there for a few minutes to let me get excited because I was, what I wanted now happened.

He began to thrust. It was weird at first then I caught on. It felt amazing to have him do it. "Baby, yes!" I screamed and he loved how I surrendered to him, he was the male I was suposed to surrender to in pleasure and I did. "Oh, Red...I love how you do this to me..."

Red took his time fucking me. He didn't want us going too fast yet, that would be for the end. He want to go at a steady pace, so that him and I could enjoy the moment we were having. Red didn't say anything about it being wrong anymore because it wasn't to him. It felt right and to me it was right. I mean to others, it would be almost too perverted but I could care less.

We were making love now, and the outside world mattered no more.

Red stared at me as he fucked. "So sexy is my Gardevoir..." Red's hands touched my cheek and then he wildly kissed me. I began screaming more. "You like that?"

Re..." Before I could say his name, I began screaming as he touched me. "Red, give more."

Red smirked and decided to lay me down to finger me. "You'll love this..."

I surrendered right away to him as he began feeling my insides. He already stirred them up so him doing them again was blissful. He passionately kissed me as I moaned, I couldn't ask for a better experience with someone other than Red. He was inexperienced but I really couldn't care, he seemed like he has all the practice in the world from just reading sex books. No, he started to read them when it got closer to having to sex with me.

His hands ran through my hair as he fingered me. His red eyes eying me as this was done. "You love me, don't you Gardevoir? Am I good?"

I nodded my head. "Oh, Red...I do love you, I love how you make me feel...How your eyes make my thoughts suddenly go horny."

"Oh, good..." He said darkly, he went below and began licking me. I couldn't resist but scream and surrender and keep surrendering.

_"Gardevoir...Gardevoir..." _Someone was calling. _"Gardevoir...Gardevoir..."_

I opened my eyes. I was in bed as Red was facing me just grinning in a sexual way. "...W-What happened? Did we do it, Red? Did we?"

"No..." he grinned. "You were having quite the dream."

I realized I woke up sweating and that I had been touching myself. Red enjoyed watching every minute of it and didn't disturb me since it would've ruined the moment. I wasn't embarassed but excited that he saw me the way I was. Red was used to seeing me be horny now, so it didn't matter but I was so upset that the dream wasn't real. It only happened in my imagination and it wasn't fair because it should've been real.

Red and I were in passion in my dream. It was almost real but it wasn't.

Red continued to stroke me. "It must've been about me. Was it?"

I nodded. "It was, you finally took me. It's so unsettling that it didn't happen."

Red felt a little bad that it was only a dream. "It is too bad."

Red said that because he probably wanted to be real too. I didn't blame him because he was horny on end but wouldn't step forward. Eventually he would come but for now he just wanted to be sure this was what I truly wanted. I mean, if we went this way there was no turning back from this. We were so close so why turn back? This was still something we couldn't say to anyone. No one was to know.

"Red?" I called him. "Are you still afraid of what will happen to us?"

Red nodded. "Yes, very afraid."

I understood because I partly was too. I would be doing it with a human male and that's totally different than if it was with a Gallade. How I wished Ren was here to guide me but he wasn't. I woud have to figure this out for myself and just know what to do instead of asking what to do about this situation. Red was very afraid now and I was but a little less afraid. I don't think it would ruin us but I I think things would be very different from now on.

"It's ok, Red. I'm not rushing you because I know how important this decision is." I replied. "It's an important choice I have to make too."

Red nodded but was still uncertain. "Yes but...My first time is with a female pokemon? It isn't heard of but you are human-like enough and I do count you as a woman."

I smiled inside and out. "Oh, I'm so glad!"

Red still was worried. "What...if it's too rough?"

"It won't be." I answered. "We won't know until we try, Red. I think we'll be fine."

Red nodded again. "I guess, give me a couple days."

"So, about Friday you want to try?" I asked.

Red nodded. "Gardevoir, does it work the same for pokemon? Will you lay an egg?"

I laughed at Red's concern. "Oh no, I won't. It has to be with a pokemon, silly." I dragged down his hat and laughed. "Oh, Red you're being so silly about this."

Red looked at me. "You're not a piece of meat, Gardevoir. Please understand that."

I looked at Red to see guilt. "Red, you don't have anything to be guilty about. You love me and I love you. It's not just about the sex, wait humans do that? Use each other for sex?"

Red nodded. "Sometimes. It isn't right."

I felt bad for whoever those people were and that seemed so wrong. I knew Red wasn't using me for only that. He liked spending time with me and doing things with me like I was a real human woman. Red would've just rushed it and just did it without how I felt but he had real feelings, he didn't want met to get hurt and he wanted to respect me.

I respected him and I would wait until he was ready.

"Red..." I began. "I love you."

Red answered me back. "I love you too."

I hugged him. "You're the only one who cares about me now."

Red smiled a little and held me tight. I don't think we could sever this bond, we were closer than before and Red wanted me to be a part of his life and I was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- "Intensity"**

Red was training us again. Everyone was doing very well as Red ordered us to take a break and that would start in the next few hours again to train. I walked over to Red to see that he was just watching the scenery and then he went to reading. The Pokemon took naps in their pokeballs as I remained out to sit by and rest my head on him.

He looked down at me. "Are you feeling ok?"

I smiled. "Yes, Red. I'm doing ok, I'm just a little exhausted from the battling that's all."

Red's grin was dark. "Hope not too exausted to do bad things today." Red began trying to get to my breasts as he began sucking them as I heard his moans.

"Red! We are out in the open!" I panicked. "What if someone were to see us do that?"

Red stopped and took me into the forest as he continued licking and biting my nipples. He began playing and manipulating my breasts as I moaned and screamed, I loved it and for me to wait so long, I knew I was going to surrender to him and let him do whatever he wanted.

He began kissing me as his tongue wrapped around mine. He pushed himself against me as we continued to kiss. He went to my neck and began making me feel really good, I began crying out and couldn't stop, I just couldn't.

"Red! Don't tease me like that! I really like that!" I screamed. I looked away from him. "Don't stop..."

Red continued then he unzipped his pants and took out his hardened member as he began pushing it against my sensitive spot. Red continued pushing as I screamed, this was torture...I was so sensitive and so horny now that it didn't even matter what he did anymore.

Red looked at me darkly. "That feel good, Gardevoir? By the way you scream, I guess it does."

"Red!" I screamed. He stopped as he forced open my legs and began eating me. I screamed as he began licking around the sensitive area, his piercing red eyes looked up at me as he did it. He wanted to see if I was satisfied and that if I liked it.

He moaned as he ate more. "You taste so sexy..."

I blushed. I loved when Red told me I was because he did when the time was right to say so. He would tell me he couldn't wait to do so many bad things to me and take my virginity away from me.

Red stopped as he looked up at me. "You think you're ready?"

"Am I wet enough, Red?" I asked. "I don't want to get hurt."

Red put my head on a pillow he had in his backpack. We were on quilt spread so we were comfortable."I'll check..." Red put his fingers inside me and began pleasuring my insides. "I'll just make you wet more..."

"Red! Oh god, not this!" Red placed me on his lap as his other hand began pleasuring my breasts. It felt so amazing, I felt like I wasn't in control of my body anymore. That's how amazing it felt. I moaned a lot as he began blushing, I guess it was intense for him to do that to me." I love how you invade me..."

Red checked me again to see that I was very soaked. He grinned silently. "Oh, I think it's time now, Gardevoir. You ready for me to stick myself inside you?"

I blushed heavily. "Yes!" I threw my self on the quilt. "Red, take me...Put it inside me."

Red pulled out his member as he stroked the outside of my entrance with it. He continued teasing me until he slowly pushed his way inside of me and he had taken my virginity. I gasped as my eyes widened, I was in pain. I slowly was breathing as my eyes remained shocked.

Red looked at me and became concerned. "Gardevoir...Is it too much for you? Is it hurting you?"

I quietly responded. "Yes..." Red began pulling it out when I stopped him. "No, Red. Don't pull it out! I'm ready for it, it just hurts a little..."

Red still felt concerned. "Are you sure you can handle this? I'll stop if you want me to."

I shook my head. "No, we are going to continue." My red eyes looked up at his. "I want you inside me...I've dreamed of this day for so long...Thrust me...Red."

Red began thrusting me gently to get me used to it. I began screaming, it felt so good to have him inside me finally. He was on top and I was on the bottom enjoying the dominating position, I didn't care what position.

They were all good to me.

Red began thrusting. "You're very tight...Is it feeling good, Gardevoir? Are you hurting?"

I smiled. "It feels amazing, Red. Please do more to me."

Red laid on the ground as he set me up to ride him. I got on top of him as this new position increased pleasure, my blush was a more intense red. I began riding him but I stopped because the postion was kind of hard for me.

"Red..." I asked sweetly. "Do you think you can help me out a little bit?"

Red smiled as he put his hands where my hips were and helped me go up and down on him. I gasped in shock as my eyes widened, this was a very intense position for me as Red began to go a little faster then I began moaning and screaming. I loved it, it felt so good that I thought my knees were going to give out any moment.

"Red...Red...Red...RED! Oh, you're making my pussy feel so good, Red!" I shouted. "Oh, you're so good to me!"

Red grinned a little. He took himself out of me and instructed me to turn around as he lifted up my dress. His member began rimming my ass. I was so shocked, I had no idea sex could be done that way also. I was very frightened about how this was going to go.

"Be easy..." I begged him, his red eyes piercing my innocent ones. "Red, is this going to hurt too?"

Red continuing rimming. "Maybe...It might be really tight...I promise I won't make it hurt."

I smiled back at him. "Ok, honey."

Red slowly began inching himself inside me. "If it hurts...I'm sorry." I felt a tight pinch as I let out a quiet scream, it was so unusual but after awhile it felt really good as Red did me against a tree. He licked my neck as I could hear his moans. Oh, they sounded so sexy. Maybe because I wasn't used to seeing Red act up this way but he was now.

"Gardevoir...Does it feel good?" Red asked as I moaned and looked back at him. "Me up your ass?"

"Oooh...So good." I responded. "I didn't know human males felt so good." I let out a scream. "Don't stop, Red. I really like it."

Red continued going in and out of until he told me to get back on the ground quickly. "Gardvoir...cumming..." That's all he had time to say because he was about to shoot his load inside me and I couldn't wait.

I teased him. "Can you hold out a little more? Or is it so bad you need to do it now inside me?"

Red shoved himself inside me. "I can't wait..." He began fucking me really good now and it was even more amazing that I couldn't stop screaming or begging him to do even more to me. I just loved watching his dick go in and out of me and so fast too.

I didn't have time to utter his name because I was screaming so much and so fast that he drew back and I felt him shoot his cum inside of me. He continued to until he pulled himself out of me and stood above me.

"Oh...Red...What just happened?" I was so shocked, I just had my first time. "I feel so good yet I'm so sore..."

"We did what you dreamed of..." he responded. "Are you happy?"

I smiled and didn't express in words how happy I was because I couldn't. It wasn't a dream, it really happened this time and I couldn't believe it. It was so amazing.

I regained consciousness out of my bliss and stood up to face Red who gave me a kiss on my cheek. He was so attractive and I can't believe I got to have my personal time with him. He sat down on the quilt and began to read again like the usual.

I appeared in his lap. "Wait, Red...I didn't get to taste you myself."

Red unzipped his pants. "Suck me..."

My mouth indulged on his part as Red moaned. I made sure he was satisfied since I was over satisfied now. I continued pleasuring him as his hand forced my head to obey him further.

I loved Red. More than anyone I have ever loved before.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- "Anger"**

Red was training us like usual. It was like an adventure since we had to keep our love hidden. I was sitting near the tree as he trained the others, I saw a flock of Gallades go by. I was wondering if Ren was with them and surprising he was. He stopped over by me.

"For you my precious." Ren's attiude seemed different than before. Like, he was more romantic than usual. "How are you, my sweetness?"

"I'm good." I replied. "Ren, why are you acting this way towards me?"

"Don't you know by now?" Ren got closer to me. "You do know, don't you? Oh, don't be silly."

"Are you saying that you love me?" My attitude changed. "Ren, Red and I are much more in love now."

Ren's attiude also changed. "Are you telling me that you still love him?" Ren became cross. "I was hoping you'd be over him by now."

"No. I'm not." I replied. "We love each other very much."

Ren looked at me seriously. "Has it been done? Well, tell the truth. Have you two had intercourse?"

I looked up innocently. "Yes. Red and I have had sex. We have it often. Is that not a bad thing?"

Ren turned away sharply. I could tell he was hurt. "He's using you. I know he is."

"No!" I yelled. "How dare you say that! He wouldn't say he loves me if he didn't mean it!"

Ren came closer to me. "Do you realize what you have done, Gardevoir? You're lucky that you can't bear children with that species because if you did..." Ren paused and said the next few lines with no mercy. "All you children would bastards, you would be shamed for everyone to see."

"Well, this is never going to happen." I replied. "Pokemon can't crossbreed."

Ren was agitated and walked away for a couple minutes to gain his thoughts. I can tell Ren was jealous and that he couldn't stand knowing I was with a human instead of my own kind.

It bothered him to the core but he should know better. Ren had his eyes set on a human before and that makes him somewhat guilty. He almost went as far as I did but he didn't.

Ren came back over to me as he grabbed my hand. "Come Gardevoir, let's talk in private. Just me and you."

I held back. "What do we have to talk about? Red and I have to train really soon."

Ren took me behind the tree. "I-I want you..." Ren's private area began to show. "I want you so so much. All I think about is you!" Ren grabbed my hand. "Please, sweetie. Come to who you really should be with."

I angerily pushed Ren's arm away. "Ren, we can't do this. I want Red right now. We are too close."

Ren still grabbed onto my hand. "Gardevoir! You are making a mistake, you've gone too far! It isn't supposed to be this way!"

"Ren..." I replied softly. "I've made up my mind. If this really is a phase it will stop on its own. What do we really know about if this right or wrong?"

Ren growled. "It just is! Pokemon and humans will never be at the same level. There only so much we can do!"

I glared. "You were fine with this in the beginning, what changed now?"

"I made a mistake..." confessed Ren. "I didn't know what I was thinking..."

"I don't think this is a mistake, Ren." I was still agitated. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ren turned away for he knew I was right. Ren was very silent as he looked through the trees. I could tell he was searching for an answer but didn't know how to respond to me. Ren looked back at me.

"I was afraid...that this would happen." Ren came closer to me. "I should've moved in sooner when I had the chance..."

"I love Red, Ren." I replied. "This is no phase or it is but whatever it is, Red still treats me well. He hasn't abandoned me."

Ren stood more away from me. "Is this really right? Gardevoir...you.."

I came up to Ren and put my hand on Ren's lips. "Ren. I've made my decision. Please...We'll only fight more and Red is going to be upset."

Ren turned around and looked back at me. "If it doesn't work out, you know where to find me, honey."

"Ren..."

"I still love you..."

Ren came up to me and kissed me. I couldn't believe it, I was hoping Red didn't see me since it felt like I was cheating. I pulled away as Ren's hand brushed across my face. Ren really loved me and I could tell because it was in the way of the Gallade.

"Ren...We can't do this." I replied sadly. "This would be a one-sided love and not a two sided relationship. Find someone else."

"I don't know think I can do that, honey." Ren replied as his hand brushed past my cheek again. "I thought you'd be the one. Please, you have to think this over."

"Ren, I'm in so deep already. I would risk hurting myself but no only that, Red too." I replied. "This would be more than just serious, everyone would get hurt in their own way. Ren, please think this over. You're not seeing this."

Ren went silent but then looked at me. "Gardevoir..." His eyes began to tear up and glow. I could tell he was hurt and was torn from what I said. "This is so complicated."

I went up to Ren. "Oh, Ren..." I didn't know what to say or do. "Find someone else...this is..."

"Gardevoir..." Ren latched onto me. "I want you so much. What can Red do that I can't? Tell me, what is it?"

I couldn't answer that. Red was different because he was a human but Gallade was a pokemon just like I was. It was complicate to explain and know what to do since there was two men fighting for your affections. My heart was with Red but knowing Ren cared and loved me changed the whole of this. I was so frustrated and glared at him.

"I wish we never met." I replied coldly as I turned my back from him. "Now what do I do?"

"Gardevoir, I know you don't mean that." Ren went after me. "Just think about it. I will give you time."

"Ren, we move towns often. How will we..." I stopped short because I already knew the answer to that. Gallade's were good trackers especially when it came to finding mates. Ren would always find me. "Ren. Go, Red is looking for me."

"Are you sure you still love him?" Ren turned around. "Is that who you want to be with for the rest of your life?"

I nodded. "Of course."

"Gardevoir...you won't be able to conceive children, you will always have to hide your relationship, the other pokemon will be jealous in the party...it will all start to fall apart."

"You're only wishing for it." I replied darkly. "Just because you can't get what you want. Red is in the way and you want him out of it."

"I'll admit it, I'm jealous. He does stand in my way." Ren replied as he glared a little. "You think about what I've said."

"I will. It won't change." I warned. "I'm loyal to Red in all ways."

"My god...if you could hear yourself now." Ren shook his head. "I better be going because your boyfriend is coming over."

Ren took off angrily and caught up with the other Gallades. I stood there shocked as I ever would be. I never thought this would happen and I would just have one love. Now it was two and it was now so complicated and I had a hard time with complications.

Red came over to me. "Are you alright, Gardevoir? Is everything ok?"

"I don't really know, Red." I replied. "Did you see, Ren?"

Red nodded.

"Well...something happened...too much happened." I replied look up at Red's eyes because I felt guilty.

"Gardevoir, why do you feel guilty?" Red looked at me concerned.

"Ren kissed me, Red." I was fighting back tears but they came out. "I'm sorry...Red. Red, he came on to me. I explained what I really wanted."

Red understood as he wiped my tears. "Listen, don't cry over it. It is obvious he has feelings for you. You didn't cheat."

"Red..this isn't good. This complicates things." I replied sadly. "What if it comes down to where I have to choose?"

"Then it does." Red replied as Red crossed his arms. "Either way is fine, Gardevoir. I love you enough to let you go too. If it's too hard..."

"Red! Are you saying that we should be done?" I panicked.

"No...I'm not saying that. It's just...this changes everything, you know?" Red looked in the distance as he looked back at me.

I got so upset and collapsed on Red. "Oh Red, this is terrible! I can't believe this is happening to me! What am I going to do?"

"I wish I could tell but I can't." Red began petting me and comforting me. "You'll have to make a choice. You should make a choice that makes you happy. Not miserable...I hate seeing you this way."

"I'm sorry, Red." I wailed. "I'm so sorry."

"Please...Gardevoir. It isn't your fault." Red embraced me tightly. "I'm here if you need me."

"Thank you, Red." I replied softly still upset about the situation. "Thank you for understanding."

I gripped Red tightly as he sat there with me. I really had no idea of what to do and I was so confused. Why did Ren have to confess this now. It should've been dealt up with earlier and then I wouldn't be in this now. Oh, the complications!

"I'm sorry Red, we should've been training today." I replied feeling guilty.

"No. That's ok." Red continued comforting me. "You are too upset. We will do it tomorrow. Please, take your time."

"Ok." It still didn't make me feel better. I felt guilt all over myself and I shouldn't.

How could this be happening now.


End file.
